1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly to an illuminant-equipped camera on the front face of which is formed a display unit using an illuminant or illuminants, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of the Related Art
An illuminant-equipped still camera using a silver halide film is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3123544. This still camera has on the front face of its body a luminous display unit including a plurality of illuminants, which are lit when a power switch is turned on and then intermittently turn on and off in such a manner as if a displayed pattern were rotating.
However, the conventional still camera disclosed in the patent cited above requires a space for accommodating the illuminants within the camera body because the illuminants are directly built into the camera. Moreover, in this conventional still camera, the luminous display unit is operated only when the power switch is on, but is not operated when the power switch is off. Thus, the patent cited above contains no mention of any other mode of utilizing the luminous display unit.
Furthermore, mobile electronic devices, such as digital cameras, nowadays are required to be aesthetically attractive, too.
An object of the present invention, attempted in view of these circumstances, is to provide an illuminant-equipped camera which can enhance the efficiency of space utilization within the camera body, enables the user to visually keep track with ease the operating states of the camera and is aesthetically attractive as well.
In order to attain the above-mentioned object, the present invention is directed to an illuminant-equipped camera provided on a front face of its body with a movable power switch unit, wherein the power switch unit has a luminous display unit comprising at least one illuminant, and light emission from the illuminant is controlled according to a state of the camera.
According to the present invention, an illuminant or illuminants are arranged on the movable power switch unit itself, which functions as the operating unit for the power switch, and light emission is controlled so as to manifest display forms differing with the operating state of the camera, thereby enabling the user to easily identify the operating state of the camera from the display on the luminous display unit.
The invention can also provide a camera excelling in design by virtue of the illumination effect of the luminous display unit. Thus, by varying in many ways the display for of the luminous display unit according to the operating state of the camera, it is possible to give an impression as if the camera itself were varying its expression by its own will, and thereby to differentiate the camera from conventional competing products in aesthetic attractiveness and uniqueness among other respects.
In one mode of implementing the invention, the luminous display unit comprises a plurality of illuminants, and a control circuit effecting light emission control over the illuminants controls a number of lit ones among the plurality of illuminants according to at least one of remaining charge and a state of charge of a power source battery of the camera.
Using the plurality of illuminants provided on the front face of the camera as an of the remaining charge or the state of charge of the power source battery of the camera enables the user to readily keep track of the state of the battery.
According to another mode of implementing the invention, the power switch unit is also used as the grip or the lens barrier of the camera.
The configuration in which the movable power switch unit to function as the grip or the lens barrier is fitted to the front face of the camera and the illuminants are provided on this movable switch unit itself makes the arrangement of the illuminants easier than in a structure in which the illuminants are accommodated within the camera body, resulting in more efficient utilization of the space within the camera body.
Furthermore, the unexpectedness of light emission from the movable power switch unit itself can visually amuse the user.